nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Resort Area
The Resort Area is a location found in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum for the Nintendo DS. In the game, the Resort Area can be accessed by heading south once you reach Route 229. The Resort Area is a place where Pokémon Trainers usually go to just relax from all of the battling. This is the only place where the player can visit the Ribbon Syndicate. Despite being a place not meant for battling and catching Pokémon, the player can still catch Pokémon by fishing and cruising across the water in the resort. The Pokémon, however, aren't the most appealing of the bunch, with the likes of Magikarp only appearing when fishing (a Magikarp can evolve into the powerful Gyarados, however). However, if you're lucky, you'll find the "ruler of the pond", a level 100 Magikarp. Because of this, Magikarp is the only Pokémon above level 80 that can be caught using normal methods. Oddlly right when you enter the resort and head down to the Villa at the lower right hand corner of the resort, the owner will rush up to you and hand over his entire estate to you if you just "nod your head". If you agree he'll be off and the Villa will be yours for the keeping. If you keep the place tidy you'll receive guests such as Professor Rowan, the player's rival, and some of the Gym Leaders. The Villa Your Villa is a nice, fenced in area with berries outside to take for your own. Inside, you'll find a catalogue which you can use to order new items for your house. The items that the player can purchase cost a lot of money, though it's something extra for the player to do once he or she's completed all of the game's other objectives. The items that are present in the catalogue, and how much they cost, include: Catalogue items *Table: There from the beginning, 0P *Big sofa: Can order from the beginning, 120,000P *Small sofa: Can order from the beginning, 90,000P *Bed: Can order from the beginning, 187,000P *Night table: Can order from the beginning, 58,000P *TV: Can order from the beginning, 220,000P *Audio system: Can order from the beginning, 160,000P *Bookshelf: Can order from the beginning, 150,000P *Rack: Can order from the beginning, 127,000P *Houseplant: Can order from the beginning, 120,000P *PC desk: Can order from the beginning, 168,000P *Music box: Available once you purchase the rack, 25,300P *Pokémon bust: Available after battling each Battle Frontier facility more than once, 150,000P *Pokémon bust (2): Available once you get any type of Silver Print, 150,000P *Piano: Available once you've entered Hall of Fame 10 times, 146,700P *Guest set: Available when you've battled over 50 times in the Battleground, 208,000P *Wall clock: Available after you've planted 50 berries, 52,000P *Masterpiece: Available after you've hatched over 30 eggs, 140,000P *Tea set: Available after you've purchased the guest set, 108,000P *Chandelier: Available after taking a combined total of 300,000 steps, 120,000P Ribbon Syndicate The Ribbon Syndicate is an exclusive club that will only allow those who have over 10 ribbons join their group. In the syndicate, you'll be able to purchase ribbons that can only be found here. Talk to the girl at the top of the room and she'll offer ribbons for steep prices. The Luxury Ribbon will cost you 10,000P, the Royal Ribbon 100,000P, and the Luxury Royal Ribbon will cost an astounding 999,999P. Only after the player has completed the game to its fullest should he purchase these rare items. Also found in the Ribbon Syndicate is the Pokémon Spa. This area is found on the second floor of the building. Here a specialist will give your Pokémon you choose a spa treatment. This will raise the Pokémon's friendship with you the player, which can often result in rewards such as that Pokémon evolving or even some ribbons in another area. Category: Pokémon locations